


Some Nights

by naou233



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233





	Some Nights

Some Nights  
夜夜夜夜

 

谁都有一个念念不能忘的旧情人，人们总是习惯于一切终结之后追悔莫及地谈论他们、咬牙切齿地咒骂他们、痛哭流涕地惦念他们，这是一条不容置疑的铁律金规，更是能量守恒不可或缺的中心环节，想想看吧，总得是你骂骂我我骂骂你你打打我我打打你才能平衡，才能共筑美好社会。然而，偏偏这么凑巧，我们故事的主人公，Karim Benzema先生，或许就是个例外。

Karim Benzema先生，一名靠谱的法国小伙，一位闯荡在异国他乡的计程车司机，虽说干活不够卖力——但是，话又说回来，开个计程车还能卖力到哪儿去？把司机座椅卸了扎马步吗？别开玩笑了——但他还是相当兢兢业业的，他向来能够心无旁骛地看着前方密切注意路况，以至于几次三番地错过招手搭乘的顾客。

Karim唯一的缺点恐怕只有他的反应比较慢，常常客人上了车噼里啪啦把地址报给他，他要过好一会儿再回答一声“好的”来吓客人一跳。但他也只是反应比较慢而已，这没什么不好的，总会有客人被他逗笑称他幽默，幽默，听听看，这是个好词；另一方面，毕竟他都按照这个节奏过了二十多年了，他快不起来，再说了，作为一个称职的司机，他可素来认为超速不是个好行为；再者，你得知道，Karim是个法国人，他比旁人慢的那么几拍，在马德里热情似火的小姑娘眼里全变成了充斥着异域风情的忧郁气质。如此来看，大可以说法国小伙Karim是个人中完人了。

能想象吗？一个完人！不过这是不可能的，我们已经说过，Karim破坏了这个世界伟大的能量守恒定律——是的，他从来没怀念过任何一个旧情人，以及是的，他当然谈过恋爱——这简直罪大恶极，而他居然还在为此洋洋得意，哦，这个该被千刀万剐的世界和平的叛变者。

 

正经来说，Karim，我们故事的主人公、男一号，是个无忧无虑的大好青年，他甚至没有一个能制造并最终搅乱所有美梦春梦的旧情人。他和他的朋友们讨论过这回事，关于“旧情人”，他想不起随便哪张他曾经日夜相对的脸，他的朋友们歆羡地看着他歌颂他片叶不沾身的伟大情操，他为此脸红了，又莫名有点儿落寞；这份落寞只持续了两秒钟，他可是个“法国大情圣”，他必须引以为傲。

 

谁都有一个念念不能忘的旧情人，但Karim Benzema是个例外。——在Cristiano Ronaldo坐上他的车后座之前，他都是如此为之而自豪的。

 

Karim并不喜欢开夜车，却仍旧会三天两头地半夜流窜在马德里灯火通明的大街上；人们对于夜间消费的慷慨程度总是那么不可理喻，而醉汉的钱也总比当他们还清醒时要来得好赚，就算Karim再懒散，也不能让自己错过这等发家致富的大好时机。

凌晨一点十七分——这个时间点不算早也不算晚，还有不少男男女女在各色娱乐场所疯狂、透支体力、流连忘返——Karim已经工作了将近六个小时，把整个马德里从市中心到郊区绕了个遍，这还没算上他白天跑的两三个钟里那些路程。Karim打了个哈欠端起凉透的咖啡咕咚灌下一口，他实在有些困了，他用食指在方向盘上打起节奏，随即计划再接一单就回家补觉。

谢天谢地Karim刚开过一个路口就看到有人招手，他重复起今天的第无数次停车靠边打开后车门的动作，一气呵成堪称完美，Karim在心里暗自吹了个口哨，顺手把车内的广播音量调高了两格。

Karim习惯性的从后视镜里瞧了一眼他的顾客，又是一个醉汉，他无声地感叹道。这个醉汉被他的朋友们半抬半扶地送进车里，看样子是彻底醉了，Karim看不清这家伙的脸，但他遇到过的醉汉太多了，甚至他只消闻到他们身上的气味就能清楚这些人醉到了何种程度。哦，堕落的生活，Karim撇着嘴想。

由于懒得移开视线，Karim便一直将目光摆在后视镜上，欣赏醉汉的朋友为他调整好坐姿，而后醉汉又倚靠在后座位上眯着眼抻了抻肩膀。与此同时，车窗外的某个招牌忽明忽暗的霓虹灯啪啪炸了两回彻底亮了起来，光线透过大开的后车窗投射在醉汉的脸上——Karim似乎听到有谁对他说了什么，又似乎什么都没听到；他打了个激灵，错手摁响了喇叭，把自个儿吓了个措手不及。

 

当Karim终于反应过来他根本不知道自己该往哪儿开的时候，他已经开出一整个街区了，醉汉的朋友向他报出的地址彻彻底底淹没在那一声添乱的汽车鸣笛里，Karim不免有些慌张，让他难得地在拐卖人口还是弃尸荒野的选择之中出现了犹豫；那么，他通常该选什么呢：“把他该死的客人送到目的地”才对不是吗？

不过，假使Karim愿意对自己诚实一点儿，他就该承认他真正心烦意乱的原因——Karim踩下刹车，把车停在路边，转回头看向后座人的睡脸，反手关掉车载广播，嗓子里一阵古怪的呜咽声——他认识他的乘客。

见鬼的Karim不仅认识他，还和他滚过床单，不止一次，也不止两次。没错了，昏睡在Karim车后座的醉汉，正是他的旧情人Cristiano Ronaldo。

 

Karim就着昏暗的路灯光线端详起Cristiano的脸来，而他自己的面孔上是他惯用的苦大仇深的表情。他现在的心情很是复杂；当你巧遇旧情人，当他一反常态醉醺醺地坐在你的车里，而你突然意识到这竟然还是他第一回搭你的车，你没法儿不有点儿小心思，你肯定会想：待会儿该不该问他多要点小费。

要说的话比起“旧情人”，其实Karim更乐意用“前男友”这个词，尽管这两个形容几乎没有差别，都代表了某种性行为的过去式，也就是说，他们俩黄了、掰了、不再上床了；而唯一的区别就是：当你说到“前男友”这个词，总能够让人误会你们的关系更纯洁更庄重一些，是一个经过了深思熟虑的慎重的决断，是一段交心的柏拉图之旅。当然，更重要的原因则是：在Karim征战了多年的情场当中，Cristiano是他唯一一个男性的“朋友”。

按常理来说，Cristiano理当是Karim那个念念不忘的旧情人了，可自打他们分手后的这九个月里，Karim确实鲜少有机会想起他的这位唯一的同性情人，要不是那条酒吧后巷的霓虹灯太亮，想必他只会在往后那些为情场战绩歌功颂德的表彰会上才记得起这位让他认清自身性取向的人生导师。

不可否认，过去Karim有些迷恋Cristiano，甚至当他们已经成为了一对——非得用那个让人腻味的词的话——“恋人”的时候，他都有些迷恋Cristiano。Cristiano有张好脸蛋，有副好身材，更有个好屁股，谁能不迷恋他，你得认可这个；天晓得Karim想的可不只是这些，当一名法兰西小伙乐意将他们俩的关系归类为一对娘兮兮的“男朋友”，没人能阻止他是不是会纯情得只想和对方抱在一起看月亮。

然而，在这里务必要义正言辞地发出声明，哪怕Karim连星星也想看，那都是过去的事了——懂吗？他们已经黄了、掰了、不再上床了——Karim不是一般的法国小伙，他没有什么念念不忘的人。

 

也许是夜风太凉了，吹得Karim有点儿落寞。他不知道能做什么好，他不敢叫醒Cristiano也不想把他带回自己家；不是说他没胆量，他就是不情愿去设想Cristiano睁开眼睛后的场景，要是Cristiano清醒过来，会认出自己吗？要表明身份吗？该和他寒暄几句吗？问他过得好不好？为什么不喝酒还喝个烂醉？还有车钱呢？就不收了吗？

这很麻烦。

Karim不能更愁苦地缩了缩肩膀，再紧紧外套领口，还是打算干他最拿手的活计：沉默、继续开车。

 

除开反应慢之外，Karim的记性也不大灵光，这或许正是这一点在从中作梗，使得他一步一步迈向深渊，最终成为了世界和平的毁灭者。但当他行驶在午夜马德里依然热闹非凡的街道上，却仿佛长出了对付顽固地滋生于他体内破坏能量守恒的病毒之抗体，一下子全都想起来了。

他记得他和Cristiano是献血的时候认识的，那时他们并排坐着喝牛奶，这很有意义，当他们搞在一起的时候这一切就变得更有意义了；他们健康到可以把血液给别人使用，根本不需要乱七八糟的体检报告就可以扔掉套子享受更加丰富多彩的人生，虽然他们从来没有真正享受过。但这是个段子，Karim觉得挺有意思的，所幸Cristiano也这样认为，并曾为此奉上了一串极具个人风格的笑声。

他记得Cristiano的笑声听上去是什么样儿的，很吵又很迷人，当然那些时候他总感觉Cristiano迷人，他甚至觉得他们那对在献血站得到的纪念品水杯也十分迷人。

有相当大的可能性，Karim觉得他的每一个对象都是如此，“十分迷人”，毕竟当你谈着一段真正意义上甜蜜的恋爱，你就会变成傻瓜，就连对方放一个屁你都会感慨好闻；同样的，也有相当大的可能性，Karim本身就是个傻瓜。

 

说来倒也奇怪，他和Cristiano认识的时候他就已经是一个计程车司机了，可在此之前Cristiano倒是一次都没有坐过他的车。或许Cristiano自己有车能解答这个谜团，只不过每回Karim开着他那辆半旧不新的计程车去和Cristiano见面，他难免会猜测对方是不是会嫌弃他只是个穷得叮当响的的士司机。

他的男朋友，Cristiano，看起来像是个成功人士，Karim弄不懂那些经济相关的拗口的听起来极为上档次的专业术语，但他并不真的蠢，他看得出来；他在马路上摸爬滚打了这么些年，他总得认识Cristiano的车，那是辆好车。而即便如此，也是在他们搞在一起几个月之后，Karim才后知后觉地反应过来他可能、大概、说不定傍上大款了。

一个大款，看上了他这么个外来务工青年，难不成是贪图他的美色吗？Karim思考这个问题的时候曾经摸了摸他后脑勺短到扎手的头发，随后意识到自己并没有美色这一长处可讲，他只有一张看上去尤其无辜的好人脸，还有一个得克制一下才能勉强保持的普通身材，而这些都并不能为任何一个人带来爱情。

那么，一个大款，还是看上了他，这对没见过大世面的只为了混碗饭吃的愣头青的士司机Karim Benzema来说，得造成多大的惶恐啊！

迷人的Cristiano总有办法扫除他满心的忧虑，Cristiano盛赞他有个好屁股，哦，一个好屁股，Karim想，我有一个好屁股。然后他问Cristiano：“有你的好吗？”Cristiano听了他的话便笑着在床上打了个滚，这让Karim换了一种忧郁——不再是因为被大款看上这回事了，而是有关于他们的屁股。

“你这是在夸奖我的屁股吗？”终于笑消停的Cristiano冲他调侃道，他点了点头说那是当然，Cristiano再次哈哈大笑：“多谢夸奖。”Karim也笑了会儿，可他仍旧忧郁，他翻了个身平躺在床上。他想，他的屁股绝对比不上Cristiano，也就是身边的这个，他尝过所以他自己能作证。

Karim干巴巴地说：“我的屁股真有这么好？”

Cristiano侧过脸来看看他，又调转目光直视天花板：“也许不及我，但你的确有个绝赞的屁股，我发誓。”听Cristiano这么说着，他暗暗在心里不自觉地呜了一声，并察觉到自己的屁股上被人捏了一把。

还挺醉人的不是？

 

Karim的视线在后视镜里流连，Cristiano半仰靠在后座椅背上，让他依稀能看清镜子里两道紧蹙着的眉毛，他下意识想要抬手抚平镜面里的那几条皱纹，伸到半空又因为打方向盘而收回了手。

他仍旧不知道要把这台车、把他和Cristiano开到哪儿去，即使他已经开烦了，要知道，按照原先的计划，他接完最后一票，最多开个二十来分钟，就能回家睡大觉。

可现在呢，他开了近一个钟头，并且他连个求助对象都没有，他不能去问他那些只晓得寻欢作乐的狐朋狗友，你要是去问一句“我这儿有个喝醉了酒的前男友在我的车上我该怎么办”，动动脑子想想他们会怎么回答吧，绝对不会是个上得了台面的解决方案，绝对。接着，他猜他可以把Cristiano送到警局，但很快这个提议就被他否决了，试想一下，Cristiano和警官、警官和Cristiano，他不喜欢这个。

所有的选项都被他排除完毕，于是他只好漫无目的从一条大道徘徊进小路再游走回另一条大道上。

 

先前已经提到过，Karim和Cristiano分手早已是九个月前的事情了，在Karim看来却像是隔了九年，他们怎么分的手，为什么分的手，他要费力才能记得起来。在他前述的回忆中，他和Cristiano根本就是一对该死的甜心，可惜甜心也是会分手的；Karim扼断自己的思绪，当下里，他只想抽一支烟。

当一个特别好的对象，比如Cristiano，说他爱你，你会怎么做？欣喜若狂地弹冠相庆吗？不，Karim是个忧郁的法兰西青年，他总是无法阻挡住自己的忧愁，他开始怀疑自己了。他是否值得这么好的Cristiano——非要找出一个缺点，他只希望Cristiano不要再涂那么多的发胶了，手感不好——他是否值得这么好的Cristiano，他只不过是个默默无闻的计程车司机，心血来潮去献了次血，便能就此斩获传说中的爱情了吗？

这是个随机概率事件，有百分之“你永远算不清这是几”的几率中标，可当Karim变成了一个典型的爱情忧郁症患者，恐怕就不再有这个可能了。这怪不得Karim，在他原先的生活之中他从来没有体验过自卑是什么，而当他开始操屁股，一切就都变得操蛋起来了；这怪不得Karim，这该怪他的文艺情怀，怪他的法国国籍，怪那根扎进他静脉的粗头针管，怪这个社会让他做一个穷光蛋，怪豪车都那么贵，怪月亮不够大不够圆，怪该死的、该死的迷人的Cristiano。

 

在他们分手之前Karim早预感到了这一天，他想自己果然没办法傍一辈子大款，当场自嘲地笑出了声。而Cristiano的表情却很是悲伤，丝毫不像一个甩掉了累赘的有钱人，那是因为他从来不是，Karim最终清醒地想。但他的清醒不够破解Cristiano悲伤的缘由。

他们刚才还大干了一场，他射在了Cristiano的尾椎骨上，Cristiano则弄脏了他的床单。他们才干完一整套，他还喘着气，Cristiano坐起来靠着床板就说：“Karim，你是不是想分手了？”

Karim愣住了，他可以对真主起誓他从来没有想过——不，如果是关于他们分手的场景，他可能早就想了一万次了。总之，他愣住了，他说不出话来，他连一个“不”字都说不出来。他要怎样才能让Cristiano知道他喜欢操屁股他不想分手，当他一瞬间因为这个提问而感到解脱的时候？

Cristiano不说话了，只有悲伤这个词还写在他的脸上，就算是悲伤的，他看起来依旧迷人，他的短发散乱地搭在前额，他蹙起了眉毛，眼睛里含着光，并抿着嘴唇。Karim看着他，全然不清楚自己说了些什么：“我们是要分手吗？”

“是我在问你，Karim。”Cristiano指出这一点，闭上了眼睛。

他盘腿坐了起来，面对着Cristiano，面前的人双眼紧闭，似乎不愿看他。他的心里戚戚的，自认没有回旋的余地了，于是他问：“我们还会再见吗？”

Cristiano忽然睁开眼瞪着他看了好一会儿，笑了起来：“也许会，也许不会，谁知道呢。”Cristiano还想再说什么，却被Karim抢占先机，他总算是回过神来体会到自己必定要说些什么了，他想要能再次见到Cristiano，他想要Cristiano永不消失在他的生命里，他爱Cristiano，他早明白这个的。他尝试着：“你说过我有一个绝赞的屁股。”他盯着Cristiano的眼睛，那里面有一团疑惑，他乐于做出解释：“如果你想的话，我们还能再见面，你知道的，他们总是说那个词，炮友什么的。”他的声音越来越轻，最后几个音节几近低不可闻。

Cristiano板着脸，显然是被他惹恼了。

“我是真的喜欢你，Karim。”Cristiano叹了一口气，他对Karim笑了笑，“我竟然真的喜欢你。”

“但我们不会再见面了。”Cristiano说，“趁着现在，你是不是该再给我尝尝你绝赞的屁股？”话虽这么说，他并没有真的操Karim，他只是站起来套上裤子，从地上捡起衬衫和外套，最后头也不回地走了出去。

 

这便是他们分手的全部过程了。

 

Karim再次呜咽了一声，把车停住。他本想骂一句脏话，又怕吵醒了后座的Cristiano，只好把声音全数憋进嗓子里，再囫囵吞下。他全都记起来了，他记得他和Cristiano分手的那个晚上，也记得自己说出口或没说出口的那些狗屎。“炮友！”这个词在Karim的脑海里炸开了，他还能不能说出一句人话。这个晚上，要是Karim被自己气疯也不足为奇。

他肯定把Cristiano给伤害了，就像是他总是用自我怀疑来伤害自己一样，他不清不楚地想。他真是个世界和平的毁灭者，他不得不在此承认。Cristiano，他念了一遍这个名字，他歼灭了Cristiano对他持有的希望，还试图获得一段让自己不那么辛苦的无关感情的肉体关系。

Karim抿紧唇线，他大概是被真主指定了得在这个晚上把所有的那些发育迟缓的却在当前突然成熟的关于旧情人的噩梦做完。这不公平，非常的、格外的、出奇的不公平。他甚至没有一个喘息的机会，就得体验一切来自于旧情人、来自于他自己的痛苦：他追悔莫及、咬牙切齿、马上就快痛哭流涕了。

Karim又从后视镜偷偷地瞧了一眼——他本可以光明正大地看——看吧，Cristiano的眉头舒展，看样子正做着美梦，而他呢，居然要尝这碗蹊跷的人生背地里为他酿造的烈酒。这是一个报应，必然的。

 

Karim又带着昏睡着的消弭了一身陌生的酒气的Cristiano兜了一个小时的风，过后下车买了今晚的第三杯咖啡并顺手带了包苏打饼干和一瓶苏打水。便利商店里的挂钟提醒他现在是凌晨四点二十分，他很疲惫但又神采奕奕的，这并不矛盾，就如同我们总是爱着某些人却照旧去伤害他们一样。我们故事的主人公，Karim Benzema先生，在一个小时前获得了人生的真谛——一捧烈酒——他有理由疲惫并且神采奕奕。

他在彩票柜台前面踌躇了那么可怜兮兮又无比漫长的几分钟，最后还是用今天的日期和他的车牌号凑了凑下注了一张下周二开奖的乐透，他也找不到自己这么做的原因，但当人们这样做，不外乎是想收获一笔意外之财。Karim苦着一张脸，他想自己应该要比小市民们高尚，随后大步走出了商店。

Karim又去加了次油，他还是没有停在哪里或者回家的打算——虽然在之前的一个小时里他的确这样计划过了，但当他说不定下个礼拜就会成为一名百万富翁，他认为自己该标新立异勇于进取活出真我；没错他打算绑架他车后座的醉汉。

不管怎么看，一张乐透奖券的确能让人获得意外之财，现在的Karim Benzema先生至少拥有了一个期待，和为了获取更多“期待”所需要的别的东西。你瞧，忧郁又懦弱的Karim先生如今都有了当绑匪的勇气。

 

谁都有一个念念不能忘的旧情人，Karim通过摇下了一半玻璃的车窗出神地打量起Cristiano的脸，他自己已然不再是个例外了；谁都有一个念念不能忘的旧情人，他祈祷Cristiano也不将是个例外。

 

不，并不，他本该这样告诉Cristiano的，在某一个精疲力竭思维迟钝的晚上，那个晚上有星星有月亮，一切原本都那么美。不，Karim甩了甩头踩下离合器，他想去否定的东西太多了：这一夜的晚风，Cristiano头顶没有抹开的发胶，九个月前的他自己。

所有人都已经发现了：Karim能干成的事少之又少，他都谈不好爱情。但又有谁能谈好呢？

 

再一次地，我们故事的主人公，Karim Benzema先生，也算是历尽磨难，而他又重新找到他的男二号了。

所以呢，现在，他只是想继续开车——像是他总在干的一样，他能干好这个——开到他的男二号清醒过来为止，和他一块儿尴尬地分享久违的清晨，坐在同一部车里看朝阳升起。至于别的事，那些充满了变数的事情，没有人能拿得准，要等Cristiano醒来再说。

 

\- fin -


End file.
